shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spyro
Introduction Spyro, who's real name remains unknown even to the members of the crew, is the assassin of The Crime Pirates, often being seen as the one to perform the dirty duties. His past is unclear, but he stated that he had a troubled childhood, which is what led him to becoming an assassin and later, a pirate. His motive for joining the crew is as simple as Helm's, because he wants to earn money and fame. Appearance Spyro the youngest member of The Crime Pirates. He has an average height and gangly figure. He has a androgynous face and messy dark hair with bangs over his eyes. He wears a dark, slim outfit between tank top and pants, and lighter accessories including a bandana, wrist bands, and a short skirt. Just like Wolf, his appearance changes multiple times throughout the story in order to keep his identity secret. Personality Spyro's education does not extend past elementary school, which embarrasses and angers him when other people mention it. However, by no means does this imply stupidity, as Spyro is capable of making use of his surroundings strategically in several battles. He also seems to believe in age-elitism, believing himself to be of higher authority than those who are younger than him. This is somewhat ironic, given he is the youngest member of the Crime Pirates. However, Spyro is willing to let Kala tutor him to make up for his lack of academic intelligence, as he is aware of his friend's specialty in that field. Another important trait of his personality is his ruthlessness and coldness in face of death. Due to his years spent as an assassin ever since he was a child, he doesn't feel anything when taking someone's life and neither does he feel any fear when he's facing mortal danger. Despite stating that his only motive for joining the crew is to earn money and fame, just like most of the members, he seems to have more, hidden motives. Abilities and Powers Despite being one of three members of The Crime Pirates who's not a Devil Fruit user, Spyro is by far the deadliest member of the crew, together with Leopold Diablo. Being an assassin ever since he was little, Spyro is specifically trained in the art of killing and less in the art of fighting. His most impressive feats include fighting toe-to-toe with Eder Sendoa, the Rear Admiral who's considered the strongest fighter in the Marine Anti-Crime Special Unit and also pushing the other Rear Admiral of the Special Unit, Noboru Kazuki, to his limits. So far, Spyro is the only one who managed to push Kazuki to the point where he has to reveal his true abilities, something he desperately tries to hide from his leader, Fabio Ezio. Other achievements of Spyro include sneaking into the castle of country leaders and their assassination without the culprit ever being found, but also the assassination of strong pirates, at the request of other country leaders. Just like his captain, Wolf, Spyro hides his true identity, not even giving his real name to the members of The Crime Pirates. The reason for that is because, due to his past actions, the underworld would quickly get rid of him if they found out who he is. This shows how much danger Spyro poses because of his sheer skill. Strength When it comes to strength alone, Spyro is one of the weakest members of the crew. However, his strength is still superior to a normal human's. This is seen every time he fights, due to the fight he's wielding two large blades with ease. Ironically, Spyro, who is the shortest member of The Crime Pirates always ends up fighting the largest opponents. This usually tends to push his strength over the limits since with his normal strength he wouldn't be able to cut through massive bodies. Speed The defining natural ability of Spyro is his incredible speed. He is by far the fastest member of The Crime Pirates. His speed can not only be seen in battles, but also in the daily life of the crew. A situation that perfectly pictures his speed is when Helm accidentally dropped a bottle while he was drinking from it and Spyro managed to catch it before it hit the ground, despite being around three meters away from Helm then moment he dropped it. It was stated by many of Spyro's opponents that in the middle of a battle, his movements are almost impossible to follow. Both Eder and Kazuki have been forced to keep their distance from Spyro in their respective fights. Kazuki even went as far as to state that he can't afford to let a single part of Spyro's body out of his vision zone, since it might prove to be deadly. Spyro is capable of changing the flow of his movements while fighting. He has three signature fighting styles that use his speed. Enigma The first style which uses Spyro's incredible speed is called "Enigma". This style focuses mainly on changes in the rhythm of Spyro's movements. This usually creates afterimages of Spyro, but the main aspect of it is that it doesn't focus on moving at an incredible speed for an extended period of time, instead, it focuses on explosiveness. While using this style, Spyro is capable of going from zero to full speed in less than a second. This is Spyro's favorite style for assassinations, but he tends to only use it for one or two attacks in a longer fight. White Album The second fighting style of Spyro, "White Album" focuses on cat-like movements. Spyro focuses mainly on jumps and movements while in midair. While using this style, Spyro usually combines kicks with his sword attacks and uses them less to move around. "White Album" focuses more on agility than it does on actual moving speed, however, since it's very effective in a longer battle, Spyro prefers this style over "Enigma". Oasis The third and last style of Spyro. "Oasis" focuses mainly on moving around at maximum speed, usually with the objective of destroying the opponent's rhythm. Most of the "Oasis" style techniques are straightforward dashes, during which Spyro attacks his opponents with his swords. This is the absolute favorite of Spyro's styles, mainly because it's strong enough to take out most of his opponents after the first shot, since it catches them unprepared. Endurance Spyro is one of the members of The Crime Members with the greatest endurance and, by far, the greatest stamina. So far, Spyro hasn't been seen exhausted in any of his fights, despite some of the longest fights with the two Rear Admirals, Kazuki and Eder. Helm jokingly asked during one of Spyro's fights "Damn, this little dude won't go down no matter what you do to him, huh?". Intelligence When it comes to knowledge alone, Spyro is probably the last in the group of The Crime Pirates. However, when it comes to his intelligence in a battle, he's one of the best strategists of the group, being able to make quick decisions in desperate situations, even though he's rarely put in such situations. Even though Spyro is not the type to set traps for his opponents or use many tricks, he's managed to sneak in castles and other heavily guarded places multiple times throughout his life, which shows how great his intelligence is in moments of need. Weapons Spyro has a pair of twin, large, but short swords which he calls "Speed Kings". He has stated that he performed absolutely all of his assassinations with these two swords and that he uses them ever since he was young. The size of the swords can make them hard to use sometimes, but Spyro has gotten used to it over time. Spyro is the most skilled swordsman in the crew, being one of the few to use a sword in battle. He has a few other tools he uses in battle, like a small mechanism that launches a poisonous needle in his mouth and knifes that come out of the top of his boots if he presses a button. His arsenal also includes several throwing knives. Haki Spyro is one of the members of The Crime Pirates that uses Haki the most in battle. He is only capable of using Busoshoku Haki, mainly because he never trained using Kenbunshoku Haki and he never happened to awaken it. Busoshoku Haki Spyro stated that, to ensure that he kills his target, he almost always enhances his sword attacks with Busoshoku Haki. He has also stated that weirdly enough, he has awakened this type of Haki ever since he was little and after he managed to gather some knowledge about it, he easily mastered it. Spyro's skill with Busoshoku Haki goes to the point where he can use "Busoshoku: Koka" on his swords to greatly enhance their toughness and their cutting power. Category:Male Category:Haki User Category:Sword User Category:Assassin Category:Pirate